Shattering Memories
by Realm3Keyblade
Summary: A short segment on Kairi's thoughts when she is waiting for Sora to return.  It's not completely aligned with the game's plot - she still remembers him.  Just a fun exercise for now, I don't how far I want to go with this yet.


_Do you still remember me?_

It was glimpse of paradise; an island lush with vibrant foliage, drenched in the intoxicating scents of exotic flowers and sweet fruits. The salty air passed gently along the coast, carrying the melodies of brilliantly colored birds and the hypnotizing lull of the ocean's waves. Despite the breathtaking setting, however, this was a lonely scene.

The sleepy sun had begun its peaceful descent, casting a warm glow over the island and the young girl who stood wistfully at its shores. Just shy of 16, she stood delicate and petit, out looking the vast ocean which was still winking in the dimming sunlight. Dark auburn hair fell to cerulean eyes, as deep as the oceans, and brushed against cold bare shoulders.

_Where are you?_

The words fell silently from soft, glossy lips. She stared intently into the fading horizon, aching for a sign, a glimmer of hope. She hugged herself tightly as the chilly air began to set in, but remained rooted to her spot, afraid that if she turned away, she might miss that crucial sign that would let her know Sora was ok.

"Kairi!"

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. It wasn't real, just her own imagination, but the memories of him were all she had left.

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too."

In the black curtain of her mind, she could see his face. Soft and gentle, one she had grown to adore. But he wasn't smiling at her now. Eyebrows furrowed, a look of determination set deeply in his face, he held her small delicate hand tightly in his large warm one.

"I'll come back to you. I promise."

Her life was splitting apart. Already once before she had lost everything, cast off into a new world with no memory of her former life. Now that she had rebuilt a new life, a new identity, and new memories, she could only stand helplessly and watch her best friend leave her. Heart rattling in its cage, she wanted to shout out, to pull him near her, and sink into his warm embrace. She wanted to tell him how she felt, to ask him to stay, to step down from his hero's role.

But she couldn't. Despite how she felt, she knew he had greater responsibilities, and she would be there to support him.

"I know you will," she whispered. Her heart was beating so violently it hurt. Could he tell she was shaking? Their grip was so weak, finger tips barely touching. They literally stood on separate worlds, and as the landmasses began to recreate and expand to their full size, the two teens were pulled further away.

His touch was faint, and then suddenly gone. They were too far apart now, but she didn't care and kept her arm outstretched for his. _I love you._ She felt so strongly for him, but she could never get the words to form on her lips. Not when they were together on Destiny Islands, before their home was destroyed, not when he sacrificed his own life without hesitation to save hers, and not now. She hated herself for it.

He was disappearing into the haze, fading away from her life. Her face grew hot but she swallowed back her feelings. _He'll be back._

One year later, and the auburn haired girl stood in the same spot, still alone. And very broken. He left her there to keep her safe…but what about him? Was he alright?

The thought plagued her every day. But what could she do? Her other friends had tried to convince her to move on, that it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past for so long, but she couldn't do it. What would he think if he returned to find she had forgotten all about him?

_But what if he forget me?_

She had tried to be strong…but the ache had never left her. With each passing day it continued to claw, violently tearing at her heart. She was back at Destiny Islands, but her life had never felt so empty. Both her friends were missing, and no matter where she went she was always reminded of that. She had created memories with them all over the island. Now, wherever she went, there were only taunting reminders of what she had lost.

_Please…please be safe._

Slowly, painfully, she opened her eyes. The sun was gone. The ocean was dark and menacing, and the sudden wind licked her frozen face, leaving the taste of salt on her lips as it whipped back her long hair. Maybe she should move on. Who knew how long her life would be left on pause…

A hot tear slipped down her icy cheek. She didn't want to give up, but what was the point? She was shaking uncontrollably now, but it wasn't because of the cold. Hopelessness crashed over her, and she fell with it, sinking to her knees into the cold, wet sand.

"I love you," she choked. "Sora…come back."


End file.
